Broken Hearts
by Vince1976
Summary: Rafe wants Hope and will do anything to get her. He has Aiden kidnapped. Things start to go wrong when he kills Bo. Hope is visited by Bo's ghost. She starts to question her friendship with Rafe.


I do not own Days of Our Lives.

Author note: I want to apologize to Rafe fans. I am making Rafe a bad guy in this story.

Chapter One

Rafe Hernandez was sitting at his desk at the Salem PD. He was having a really intense conversation with someone on the other end. Rafe slammed down his coffee mug nearly breaking it.

" What do you mean Bo Brady escaped? Rafe demanded.

Rafe gritted his teeth.

"He better not come back here" Rafe growled "I do not want him warning Hope about me"

"Who are you talking to?" a voice said.

Rafe looked over his shoulder and noticed Hope Brady standing behind him with a puzzled look on her face. Hope's blue-gray eyes had a look of worry. Rafe quickly hung up the phone.

"It is nothing Hope" Rafe said with a weak chuckle "I was just trying to sort out some last minute wedding details. As best man I want things to be perfect for you and Aiden"

"Is that all?" Hope said with a frown "You looked like you wanted to murder someone"

"You have no idea"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look Hope I am busy"

"Sorry to have bothered you Rafe"

Rafe suddenly felt guilty. He really cared for Hope. Rafe more then cared for Hope he was in love with her. In fact he had been in love with her for years but Hope was first with Bo Brady and now Aiden Jennings. Rafe wanted Hope so bad that he had a hard time trying to not show his jealousy.

"Hope" Rafe said "There is something I want to say to you"

"What is it Rafe?" Hope asked.

"I do not want you to marry Aiden. Please. The truth is I love you. I always loved you. When Bo left you I was hoping you would notice me. Aiden can not love you the way I do"

Hope could not believe what she was hearing.

"Rafe" she gasped "Are you mad? I am getting married. I love Aiden and he loves me. You know that! I care for you but just as a partner and friend"

"Just as a partner and friend" Rafe said bitterly "Is it that I am no good for you?"

"Rafe where is this coming from?"

Rafe turned back to his paperwork.

"Forget I said anything" he said "I hope you have a happy life"

Hope left the office puzzled over Rafe's outburst.

Hope arrived at the Martian House looking for her sister Julie. She, Julie and her maid of honor Abigail were to go over the final details. Hope was upset over her strange conversation with Rafe. She never seen him act that way before. Maybe the wedding was getting to him. Hope knew Rafe still smarted over his breakup with Sami. Julie and Abigail were busy talking over details when they noticed Hope and the unhappy look on her face.

"What has happened darling?" Julie asked.

"Nothing" Hope said.

"It is more then nothing. Has Aiden called off the wedding?"

"No nothing like that. It is just that Rafe said something to me that got me rattled"

"What could he have said that got you so upset?"

" He told me he loved me"

"Why did he have to do that now? My god is he crazy?"

"I am not sure? He has been on edge lately"

'Well I hope he does not do something stupid"

Hope said nothing. Something was going on with Rafe and she was not sure what.

Rafe knocked on the door of the Kiriakis mansion. He did not know why Deimos Kiriakis wanted to see him. Rafe had not met the man until now. His dealings with him had always been by phone. Brady Black answered the door and was surprised to see Rafe.

"Rafe" he said "What are you doing here? I thought you would be helping Aiden"

Before Rafe could answer a man appeared behind Brady. He was dressed smartly in a dark suit, white shirt and tie. He has dark hair and dark intense eyes.

"The detective has come to see me" the man said "Detective come on in"

Rafe did not take the hand that was offered him.

"Deimos Kiriakis I take it" Rafe said walking past Brady and into the main parlor. Rafe noticed Brady's puzzled look as Deimos closed the parlor doors.

"Look" Rafe said "Lets make this quick. I have somewhere else I need to be"

Deimos sat down on the couch.

"I heard you are going to be best man at Aiden Jennings wedding" Deimos said "It must be hard for you to watch the woman you want marry another man"

"I do not want to discuss it with you" Rafe snapped.

"I can help you Rafe if you let me"

"I do not need your help"

"Oh I am afraid you do. See if you do not accept my help I will let Detective Brady know you have been working for me and have lied to her about Bo"

"Do not blackmail me Deimos"

"Blackmail? Who said anything about blackmail? You want Hope right so I am just offering my services"

"If you do anything to hurt Hope I'll"

"I am not going to hurt her I am offering to get your rival out of the way"

Rafe raised an eyebrow.

"How are you going to manage that?" Rafe asked.

Deimos got up from the couch.

"I can arrange for Jennings to be kidnapped" he said.

Aiden Jennings looked at his watch for the third time in the last half hour. Rafe still had not pitched up yet. What on earth could Rafe be doing? What was so important? When Rafe offered to be Aiden's best man Aiden had been a little surprised. He knew Rafe did not like him very much. Also Aiden never liked how Rafe was always looking at Hope. Aiden just wished Rafe would back off. He had made it pretty clear to Rafe that Hope was his.

"Hey there hansom" a voice said.

Hope came walking up and wrapped her arms around Aiden. Aiden turned around and kissed Hope.

"Do you know how much I enjoy seeing you? Aiden said.

"Not as much as I enjoy seeing you" Hope replied.

"I can't get over how lucky I am"

"I am the lucky one. I have not been this happy since Bo just took off"

A look of sadness crossed Hope's face. Aiden tried not to show his anger. He hated how Bo just left Hope. He also hated how Hope could not really let go of Bo.

"I will never hurt you the way Bo did" Aiden promised "I love you and I will never leave you"

"I love you" Hope said.

"I love you more. I love you more then you will ever know"

"Ditto"

Aiden and Hope were so involved with one another they did not notice that they were being watched.

Bo Brady could not believe what he was seeing. His fancy face kissing another man. Bo had been following Hope ever since she left the police station. He really needed to talk to her. Things were getting dangerous. Bo had found out Rafe's connection to Deimos Kirkakis and the people who were after the cure that Bo was looking for. He wanted to approach Hope when he saw her put her arms around a man with dark hair and blue eyes. The two looked more then a little friendly. Who was he? How did he know Hope? Was he a threat? Not a threat? Bo ducked behind the tree in the square when the man looked his direction. He was going to get answers.

Chapter Two

Hope woke up to sunshine streaming through her window. She had been having the best dreams. In the dreams she and Aiden were alone on a white sand beach somewhere. The sun was shining and there was no one else for miles around. They were completely alone. Hope rolled over and suddenly leaped out of bed when she saw the time. She had overslept.

"Shit!" Hope exclaimed.

Hope hurried into the shower. She quickly showered, and hurried downstairs to wait for Abigail. Hope shuddered even though it was not cold. She felt as though a darkness suddenly was trying to destroy her happy day. A pounding sounded at the front door. Thinking it was Abigail Hope answered the door. She was surprised to see Bo standing there.

"Hello Hope" Bo said smiling.

"You have some nerve to suddenly pitch up here" Hope growled "Where have you been?"

"I will tell you if you let me in"

"I have no time. I am getting married today"

"To that man I saw you with yesterday?"

"That man has a name. His name is Aiden and yes we are getting married. Have you been spying on me?"

"I need to talk to you. It is important"

"Sorry but I do not want to talk to you so good buy" Hope tried to close the door but Bo grabbed it.

"You will listen" Bo said firmly.

"I do not have to listen to you anymore. We are divorced remember?"

"About that. I could not believe that you would fall for another man"

"I have and I am happy so live with it"

Bo touched Hope's arm.

"Hope please" he pleaded "I am sorry for everything"

"It is too late for sorry"

With that Hope closed the door.

Bo watched as Hope made her way up the aile towards the man who was waiting for her. Bo wanted to rush up there and grab Hope to whisk her away. Bo knew he screwed up but he wanted to make it up to her. Her life was in danger and he felt he was the only one who could protect her. Bo's blood began to boil as Aiden and Hope exchanged vows. Hearing another man declare his love to Hope was too much.

Daniel Jonas, Brady Black, Nicole Walker, and Theresa Donovan watched as Hope and Aiden danced together on the dance floor.

"They look so happy" Nicole said tear eyed.

Theresa looked like she wanted to throw up.

"Oh please" she said "Give me a break. I can not understand why Hope just gave up on my uncle Bo"

"Bo is the one who gave up on Hope" Brady said "Why can't you be happy that Hope found happiness again?"

Theresa tossed her brown hair over her shoulder her eyes flashing.

"My uncle Bo loves her" she said "This is not right"

"Theresa please do not spoil this happy occasion for the rest of us" Daniel snapped.

"Love is overrated anyway. I am going to get myself a drink and look for some fun before I die of boredom"

Before Brady could stop her Theresa grabbed another glass of champagne.

"Come on lets party!" Theresa said "Let us celebrate the end of Bo and Hope"

"Theresa please do not make a scene?" Brady pleaded.

"I can do whatever I want"

Nicole took the glass from Theresa.

"I think you had enough" Nicole said "Brady please take her home"

"Come on Theresa I think you had enough fun for one day" Brady said taking her arm.

"Party pooper" Theresa said.

Nicole and Daniel watched the two walk away.

"I hope she does not do this at our wedding" Nicole said.

"If she does I will make sure she is is banded from all social events" Daniel said.

Chapter Three

Aiden and Hope laid in each others arms after making love. They gazed into each others eyes saying nothing. The two really did not have to say anything. Aiden kissed the top of Hope's head. He felt that he was the luckiest man alive. Just as Aiden started to kiss down Hope's neck she suddenly bolted upright nearly knocking Aiden out of the bed.

"Did you hear that?" Hope said "It sounded like it came from downstairs"

"Hope it was probably nothing" Aiden said "Come on its our wedding night"

Suddenly a noise was heard like the sound of braking glass.

"Someone is trying to brake in" Hope said jumping out of bed and running out of the room.

Aiden hurried after Hope.

"Hope wait" he said trying to get untangled from the bed sheets but ended up falling down the stairs. Aiden landed right on top of Hope.

"Aiden" Hope said feeling a little embarrassed. Hope moved from under Aiden and gasped when she saw a tall dark figure standing right in the middle of the room. Aiden moved and stood in front of Hope.

"What do you want?" Aiden demanded.

The man struck Aiden and he calla sped. Hope tried to get around the man to get to her police revolver but she was grabbed from behind and was trust against the wall. The man got her in a choke hold. Hope tried to fight him off but he was much too strong.

Bo walked around not going anywhere in particular. He found himself at his and Hope's house. Bo knew Hope was in there with her new husband. He wanted to go in there are tear Hope from Aiden's arms. Bo felt as though he whole world was falling apart. Something caught Bo's eye. There seemed to be someone dragging what looked like a body. Bo hid and watched as a tall man dragged someone to a near by car. Something was really wrong. Bo broke a nearby window and crawled through. Near the bottom of the stairs he saw Hope. Bo's heart nearly stopped. For a slit second he thought Hope was dead but then he saw that she was still breathing.

''Hope'' Bo cried hurrying over.

Bo took Hope in his arms trying to get a response out of her but she was out cold.

Bo took out his cell phone and called 911

Chapter Four

Hope woke up screaming. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. It took her awhile to focus and to notice the man sitting next to the bed. Her eyes went wide. Hope's first thought was that Bo did something to her.

''What is going on?'' Hope demanded ''Where am I?''

''You are in the hospital'' Bo said ''I found you at the bottom of the stairs. Do you know what happened?''

Hope shook her head.

''All I remember is getting married'' Hope said. Hope looked around ''Aiden. Where is Aiden?'' Bo frowned hearing Hope's new husband's name. Bo was tempted to say Aiden left her but decided to play bum.

''I have no idea Hope'' Bo said ''I did not see him''

''I hope he is okay'' Hope said.

Bo felt a strong wave of jealousy.

''Hope'' he said ''How can you do this?'' How can you just move on with this man? I spent months coming back to you. I can not believe you would just give up on me''

Hope laughed bitterly.

''I am the one who gave up?'' she snapped ''You should talk. You gave up on me''

''Not true Hope''

''Do not try to explain. You should have explained two years ago when I asked you to come home''

''I wanted to explain things to you but I it was impossible''

''Enough. Just do not talk to me''

''Hope''

Hope turned away. She could not look at Bo. It was too painful. Tears came to her eyes. Bo had proved that work always came first. She wanted to give him the benefit of the dought but it was too late. Nothing Bo could say could take the hurt away.

''Just leave'' Hope said.

Bo got up and walked to the door to Hope's hospital room.

''I love you'' Bo said ''I will always love you no matter what you think of me''

Bo heard what sounded like weeping. His heart sank. Bo knew he was the main reason Hope was hurting. If he had just come home when she asked him things would be different.

Aiden awoke with a very bad headache. He looked around and noticed he was in what looked like a small prison. Aiden had no idea where he was or how he got there but his first thought was he had to escape. He had to get back to Hope. Aiden was really angry. Who would do this and why? His blood boiled as he thought about Hope. Was she okay? Was she being held prisoner too? Was she being hurt? Was she even alive?

''Who are you?'' Aiden demanded ''Where is Hope? What Have you done to her? Can I see her? Is she alright? Answer me!''

There was no answer.

'' Why am I hear?'' Aiden said '' What do you want from me?''

''Your questions will be answered in time'' a voice said.

A man came walking our from the shadows. Aiden recognized him as Deimos Kirkakis.

''What do you want from me?'' Aiden asked again.

''Nothing at the moment'' Deimos said.

''Then why are you doing this? Why am I here?''

''You are just being held here for now''

''Why?''

''We needed to get you out the way''

''Why?''

''Enough questions''

'' Deimos if you have harmed Hope I will bury you!''

''How? You are in no position to do anything. I hope you enjoy your little cell''

Aiden wanted to punch Deimos in the face. He had no idea what the man wanted from him or what he had done to Hope. Aiden never felt so helpless. He had promised to always be there to for Hope and protect her. She would probably think Aiden had walked out on her.

''Hope I love you'' Aiden said softly ''I will get back to you some how''

Rafe searched his desk. He needed to find that envelope. If anyone found it he would be toast. Rafe knew that the envelope contained a whole lot of money. It was money Deimos had given him.

''Looking for this?'' Bo said walking up.

''Give that to me'' Rafe snarled.

''Sorry Rafe no can do. I know you have been on Deimos's payroll and this is the proof I need''

''Bo you should not be poking into things that are not your concern''

''I can not believe you would do this. I trusted you''

Rafe gripped the side of the desk. He did not want to hurt Bo. Rafe considered Bo to be a very good friend. However Rafe knew his career was finished if Bo ever revealed what was in the envelope. Rafe's dark eyes grow cold.

''Bo please do not push this. I beg you!'' Rafe said.

''You give me no choice Rafe'' Bo said ''I am sorry my friend''

''Are you going to tell Hope?''

''I may have to''

Rafe suddenly saw red. His life, his career everything he ever worked for would be for nothing if Bo exposed him. Rafe went for the paper. The two men struggled. Suddenly Bo fell backwards and hit his head. Rafe went over to him. Bo was not moving or breathing.

"Bo?" Rafe said.

Rafe jumped up panicked.

"Do not worry Rafe" he said to himself "It was just a bad accident. No one will believe you did this on purpose"

Rafe took the paper and put it in his pocket. This was bad. Very bad. There would be questions. Rafe needed help or else he was in big trouble.

Theresa was sitting on the couch holding her head. She felt as though the whole room was spinning. Brady had gone to fetch something for her to vomit in.

"My god how much did I drink last night?" Theresa groaned.

"Enough" Nicole said coming into the room.

"Do you have to shout Nicole? My head feels like it is going to explode"

"How could you act like such an idiot. Yesterday was the happiest days in your Aunt Hope's life and you had to act like a drunken fool"

"Please I just want to sit here and die"

Nicole frowned.

"Theresa when are you going to shape up?" Nicole asked.

"Please I do not need a letchure from some one who can not keep her eyes off Victor's younger brother" Theresa sneered.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Come on Nicole. I have seen the way you look at him"

"Theresa what universe do you live in? I am marrying Daniel in February"

"While you screw Deimos on the side"

Nicole was about to slap Theresa when Brady came running into the room.

"You two are not going to believe this but Bo Brady was found dead" Brady said.

"My Uncle Bo is dead? How?" Theresa demanded.

"According to Rafe Bo was killed by his captors"

"Does Hope know?" Nicole asked.

"Not yet. Rafe thinks it is best if she was told after she is released from the hospital"

"Hope is in the hospital?"

"There was a incident at her house last night"

"What about Aiden?"

"He seems to have dissapeared"

"He probably left Hope the coward" Theresa said.

"Theresa we do not know that"

Chapter Five

Hope walked around the big Christmas tree in the square carrying several shopping bags. She really did not feel like shopping or celebrating Christmas but her daughter felt that it was the only way they could forget everything that had happened in the last month. A lot had happened since her wedding day. Aiden disappearing and Bo's death and funeral. Bo's funeral had been the hardest thing Hope had to go through. She had been so mad at Bo and suddenly she could not tell him how sorry she was or how much she had loved him. Thank god for Rafe. Rafe had been an angle the last several weeks. Hope bumped into someone. It was Julie.

"Darling" Julie said "I am glad I ran into you. Are you coming to the tree trimming party at Jennifer's tonight?"

Hope sighed.

"I really do not feel like it this year" Hope said "I just want a quiet time alone"

"You really should not be alone Hope"

"I won't be Julie. Rafe is coming over"

Julie frowned.

"He is spending a lot of time with you" she commented.

"Rafe has helped me through some tough times"

"I think it is more then that"

Hope did not like what her half sister was implying. Rafe was just a friend as far as Hope was concerned.

"What are you saying?" Hope demanded.

"You told me awhile ago that Rafe said he was in love with you" Julie said "You think it is not odd he suddenly is being nice"

"Rafe is a friend and I may have been wrong about him. He did not die or just walk out on me"

"Hope I just think you may not be seeing what is in front of you because of what you have been through. Just me careful"

"Why should I be careful about Rafe?"

Julie did not say anything. She did not want to alarm Hope about Rafe's strange behavior lately. Rafe had been acting oddly since Bo's funeral. Julie had noticed Rafe had been going over to the Kirkiakis mansion late at night.

"Julie if you have something to say then say it" Hope said.

"Rafe has been acting rather secretive" Julie said.

"Julie" Hope warned.

"I am serious Hope. Please believe me when I tell you Rafe knows more then he has let on. First Aiden disappears on your wedding night and then Bo dies. It seems a little suspicious"

"Julie please I do not want to hear it. Bo is dead and Aiden broke my heart"

"Darling the last thing I want is to hurt you"

"Julie please lets just drop it"

Hope turned and walked off. Julie sighed. Hope was in trouble and did not know it. Julie did not know how to help her.

Hope tossed and turned in bed. She could not seem to fall asleep. Hope was too upset about what Julie had told her. Rafe had been very very helpful and sweet. He could not be up to no good. Hope shivered. The room seemed to be unusaly cold. She pulled the covers up around her neck. Her breath came out as puffs of smoke. Hope felt hot tears come down her cheeks. She wished Aiden were holding her in his arms. The problem was Aiden was not around to hold her and tell her things would be okay. Hope drifted off into a deep sleep and soon began to dream.

 _Hope walked down a long dark tunnel. There seemed to be light at the far end but every time she got closer it seemed to get farther away. Hope could hear voices. One voice belonged to Aiden and the other Bo._

" _Hope" Bo was saying "You must figure things out. You must help Aiden"_

" _Hope please listen to Bo" Aiden was saying._

" _Hope please you have to believe me when I tell you that Rafe is not be be trusted"_

" _Hope please help me. If you love me you got to listen"_

 _Hope felt tears come to her eyes._

" _Why did you both leave me?" she cried "Why? I do not know what to do. I am so lost. I am so alone"_

" _Hope help me" Hope heard Aiden plead._

" _Aiden"_ _Hope said_

Hope suddenly woke up. She whipped the tears from her eyes. Hope knew why she had that dream. Her subconscious was telling her Julie was right. Something was not right.

Two weeks later on Christmas Eve Rafe came over carrying several gifts. He was really worried about Hope. She had been acting really strange the last two weeks. Hope seemed rather nervous around him and Rafe did not know why. Hope could not know how Bo died or did she? Rafe rang the doorbell.

"Rafe" Hope exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Hope" Rafe said puzzled "I told you I was coming over tonight.

"Sorry I forgot"

Hope moved from the door to let Rafe in.

"Are you okay Hope? Rafe asked as he put the gifts under the tree "You seem to be a bit distracted"

"Sorry" Hope said "Its just this is hard for me. I was hoping to spend Christmas with Aiden as husband and wife"

Rafe sat down on the couch. He pointed next to him inviting Hope to sit next to him. Hope sat down.

"You must forget that jerk Hope" Rafe said a little annoyed "He was the one who left you remember"

"I know that Rafe" Hope said "I just can not believe he would just walk out on me like that"

"He did not love you Hope. Forget him and concentrate on what you have right in front of you"

Hope looked over at Rafe in surprise.

"Rafe" she said "You have been a good friend to me since Aiden left and Bo died but I can not think of having another relationship right now"

Rafe closed the gap between him and Hope.

"Hope I have told you how I felt" he said "I know you feel the same way. Trust me I know you do"

"Rafe I can't" Hope said shifting away from Rafe.

"Can't or won't?"

Rafe was suddenly on top of Hope trying to put his hand down her pants.

"Rafe no" Hope cried "Rafe stop"

Rafe did not seem to listen. Frightened Hope started to push him off her. Rafe fell off the couch onto the floor. He sat on the floor and looked at Hope in confusion.

"Hope" Rafe said getting to his feet "I..."

"Get out!" Hope shouted pointing to the door.

"Hope please"

"I said get out!"

Rafe walked to the door.

"Fine Hope" he said "You know I have tried to be fair but I can see you are just going to be stubborn. You are going to regret this"

With that Rafe left.

Chapter Six

It was New Years Eve. The town square was being decorated for the big New Years party that night. Hope was helping her parents, Jennifer, Nicole, Daniel, Brady and Theresa with the decorating. She really was not in a party mood. Her mind kept going back to Christmas Eve and what happened with Rafe. Hope had not spoken with Rafe since that night. She did not really know how to approach Rafe about what happened that night. Hope was sure she must have misread the situation. Rafe could not have tried what she thought he tried. Hope was so busy with her own thoughts she did not hear her father call to her.

"Honey I asked if you and Rafe were coming to the New Years party tonight" he father said.

"I am sorry Daddy" Hope said "I was miles away"

"Is something wrong? You look like you look more then miles away. Come on what is it?"

Hope hesitated. How could she explain what happened on Christmas Eve to her father. It might upset him.

"Rafe can not make it tonight" Hope said hopping she sounded convincing.

"Why not?" her father asked.

"Rafe and I are not on speaking terms right now" Hope explained.

"How come?"

"I do not want to talk about it okay"

"Hope"

"Look Daddy I know what you think may be happening between me and Rafe but let me tell you I am just not ready"

"Rafe is a good man"

"Is he?"

"Yes Hope. You need someone like him in your life right now. Have you forgotten that Aiden left you and Bo is dead?"

"I have not forgotten"

Hope turned away bitterly. She felt the tears come to her eyes. She just wanted to forget everything that had happened. Hope wanted the pain to stop. Hope turned and ran across the square.

"Hope" she heard her father call.

Hope kept right on running.

Aiden tried to fall asleep but the bed he was given was hard to sleep on. He did not know what day it was or what month it was. He could have been locked up for months for all he knew. Hope could have forgotten him and moved on by now. The idea was like a knife that sliced through Aiden's heart. He had to get out of his prison. He had to get back to Hope and explain to her everything that happened. He had to protect her. Hope was the love of Aiden's life. He loved Hope with all his heart and soul. At night Aiden dreamed Hope was next to him and he was holding her in his arms. He dreamed they were making sweet love. Two tears ran down Aiden's cheeks.

"No" he said to himself "I will not cry. I will not give Kirkakis the satisfaction"

Aiden wiped the tears from his face. He had to concentrate. He had to find a way out of his prison.

"I will find a way out of here" Aiden shouted "When I do I am going to tear you apart Kirkakis. I swear I am"

Aiden heard what appeared to be laughter coming from the darkness.

"You really are something" the voice said "You are never going to get out of here and you are never going to see your beloved Hope again"

Aiden cried out. If Deimos Kirkakis were standing in front of him right now Aiden would wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze the life out of the man. The man was evil and he had to be stopped.

Chapter Seven

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Happy New Year everyone shouted. Hope did not join in. She was just too unhappy. Hope watched Rafe on the other side of the square with his date. She wished things were not so bad between them. Hope watched as Rafe took his date in his arms and kissed her. She turned and ran off. As she ran off she did not notice Rafe watching her.

Rafe watched Hope ran towards the park off the square. He wanted to run after her. Rafe wanted to talk to Hope about what happened on Christmas Eve. Rafe heard someone clear their throat and he turned towards Sandy or was it Candy? He was not sure.

"Sorry" Rafe said "My mind was somewhere else"

"Somewhere else or on someone else?" the woman asked.

"It is no one"

"I saw how you were watching that attractive brunette. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Not really. We are having problems"

"I see then I was just a distraction"

"No"

"Why don't you go after her since it is obvious you want her"

Rafe sighed as his date walked off.

"Why God" Rafe said aloud "Why do these things happen to me?"

Hope sat in front of Bo's grave. Two tears ran down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Bo" Hope said "I wish you were here so I can apologize"

Hope leaned on the gravestone. She did not notice how it got strangely cold all of a sudden. A wind blew through the trees.

"Hope" a voice said.

Startled Hope looked around but saw no one.

"Who's there?" Hope called out.

"Hope" the voice said again.

Hope jumped to her feet.

"I know someone is there" she said "Show yourself"

A figure came from around the gravestones. Hope saw that she could see right through the figure. It seemed to be there but yet not there.

"Who are you?" Hope demanded.

"You know who I am" the figure said.

Hope looked closer and gasped.

"Bo" she said too surprised to be frightened by what she saw.

"Hope" the figure of Bo said "You are in danger"

"Danger? What do you mean?"

"Do not trust Rafe and be careful of Deimos Kirkiakis"

Hope was puzzled.

"Rafe would never hurt me" Hope said "And why should I be careful of Deimos?"

"Hope listen to me" the ghost said "Deimos had your husband kidnapped and has him in a prison somewhere. He did it to help Rafe. Rafe wanted Aiden out of the way so he could have you. Rafe also murdered me"

"What?"

"You have to believe what I tell you. You got to find Aiden and you have to prove Rafe's involvement with Deimos. If you don't people will die"

Hope could not believe what she was hearing. It could not be true. She had known Rafe for years. This had to be some kind of nightmare. She had fallen asleep on Bo's gravestone.

"No it is not true!" Hope cried.

"It is true Hope" the ghost said.

The ghost raised his hand and Hope saw a scene before her eyes. She saw Aiden in a prison.

"Aiden" Hope cried.

"You got to help him Hope" the ghost said "If you really truly love him you will help him"

Hope started to sob. Aiden had never left her. She knew now that he would have never left her. Hope was going to find Aiden and bring him home where he belonged.

Chapter Eight

Hope looked through Rafe's desk at the station. She did not know what she was looking for. Hope felt a little guilty going through Rafe's desk. She had always trusted him. However ever since her strange dream on New Years Eve she was not so sure she could anymore. Hope did not have much time. Rafe was due back from his lunch break any minute. Just as she was opening a file a voice startled her.

"Looking for something?" Rafe said.

Hope looked up in shock. Rafe had come back from lunch a little early.

"I am sorry" Hope said laughing nervously "I was just looking to see if you had any paperclips"

"You could have asked me Hope instead of going through my desk" Rafe said.

"I know but you were out and I really needed them"

"You really needed paperclips?"

Rafe sounded a little suspicious.

"Here they are" Hope said picking up some paperclips "Thanks"

Hope walked back to her desk.

"You seem rather nervous Hope" Rafe said raising an eyebrow "Anything wrong?"

"No of course not" Hope said.

Rafe looked like he did not believe her.

"You have been acting strange since New Years Eve" Rafe said "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine Rafe" Hope lied.

Hope was trying not to show what she was feeling even though it was hard. Rafe could read her life a book.

"Hope I know things are strained between us right now" Rafe said "However if you need to talk you know where to find me"

Hope swallowed nervously. She knew if Rafe suspected anything she would be in trouble.

Rafe walked through the park on the side of the square. He was really nervous. Hope was looking for something other then paperclips. Rafe knew what Hope was looking for. If she found it he could kiss his friendship and any chance with her goodbye. He needed Deimos's help again.

"What do you want?" Deimos said walking up "If anybody should see us together it will be the end for us"

"I really need your help" Rafe said "I found Hope going through my desk"

"So"

"She said she was looking for paperclips but she looked rather nervous. I think she is starting to suspect something"

"Maybe she was only looking for paperclips. Aiden is gone and Bo is dead so you have nothing to worry about. You have a chance with her Rafe. Take that chance"

Rafe paced nervous.

"Hope has been acting strange since New Years Eve" Rafe said biting his lip "I don't know what is bothering her but she has acted really nervous around me"

"I think you are reading to much into this" Deimos said "Hope knows nothing. Relax"

"How can I relax. I arranged for her husband to dissapear on her wedding night and I killed her other husband"

"You said it was an accident"

"It was"

"So do not worry. If it makes you feel any better I will make sure Aiden stays were he is okay"

Rafe frowned. He was not so sure he should trust Deimos. The man could be ruthless when he wanted to be. If Hope was looking into things Deimos may end up hurting her.

"Why should I trust you?" Rafe demanded.

"You have no choice" Deimos said "I may need you to do me a favor"

"What favor"

"I will let you know when the time comes"

Rafe was not so sure he liked the sound of that.

Chapter Nine

Aiden woke up screaming. He just had the most horrible nightmare. He dreamed he had returned home and found Hope's dead body. Aiden was shaking. He knew it was just a nightmare but it could also be a vision into the future. Aiden felt if he did not escape soon Hope would end up dead. The idea filled his heart with dread. Kirkakis was the type of man who would kill without thinking twice about it. Aiden was so deep in his own thoughts he did not notice Deimos.

"So" Deimos said 'You seem deep into your own thoughts"

"What do you want now?" Aiden asked.

"I came to tell you that your Hope has gotten too curious for her own good"

"What are you talking about?"

"She is poking into things she should not be poking into"

"What things?"

"Lets just say there are things I do not want anyone to know about. If Hope even thinks about exposing me she will find herself in deep trouble"

"Leave her alone Deimos"

"I will leave her alone as long as she stays out of my business"

Aiden was shaking with anger.

"I mean it leave her alone" he said.

"What can you do?" Deimos said laughing "You are stuck in a cage"

"I will kill you! I swear I will kill you!"

"Lets see you try. You can not lay a hand on me. You are powerless"

Aiden's eyes became hot as fire as Deimos continued to laugh.

"You are evil!" Aiden cried "You belong in hell!"

Deimos continued to laugh.

Chapter Ten

Hope had been following Rafe for the last several days. So far he had not done anything suspicious. Hope was beginning to think she was wrong. Why did she think that Rafe was up to know good? Was it because Bo told her in a dream. Hope knew if she went to her bosses with what a vision told her in a dream they would think she had completely lost it. She would have to apologize to Rafe. Hope was about to give up when she noticed Deimos coming out of a wear house. What was he doing in that part of town? Hope waited until Deimos was out of sight. As soon as he was gone Hope hurried to the wear house she had seen Deimos come out from. Hope did not know what to expect or who to expect. She entered the wear house and noticed it was empty except for what looked like a prison in the back. Hope thought she saw movement.

"Hello" she called out.

"Hope" a familiar voice answered.

As Hope got closer she saw that it was Aiden. Running over she looked for some way to brake in.

"Aiden" Hope cried "Oh my god how long have you been here?"

"Since our wedding" Aiden said.

"You been locked up since our wedding? Deimos. He did this to you"

"Hope there is no way out. I have looked. Please you have to get out of here before Deimos comes back and finds you here"

"No I am not leaving you"

"Hope please just go"

"No I am going to find a way to free you. I married you remember? I am not leaving you"

"Hope I am begging you please just leave. Expose Deimos"

Hope started to feel a little bit angry. There was no way she was going to let her husband suffer. After looking around she saw what that there was a hole forming in the prison.

"Aiden" she said "There seems to be a hole here"

"I have not noticed it before" Aiden said.

"I can get you out. I need something to try and make that hole bigger. I will be right back"

Aiden had to smile. He knew no matter what he said or how hard he begged Hope would not give up on him. It was the one thing he loved about her. Hope returned with pliers and started cutting the cage making the hole big enough for Aiden to go through. After what seemed like hours the hole was big enough for Aiden to walk through. The two embraced.

"We better get out of here and save the reunion for somewhere else" Hope said.

"I know just where to go" Aiden said.

"I know what you are thinking"

"We did not get to have our honeymoon"

"Lets go"

Hope and Aiden walked out the warehouse hand in hand.

END OF PART ONE


End file.
